


Simple Choices (are the hardest to make)

by gr3ml1n_loser



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I wrote this for an exam, Multi, as is the villain of the story because neither were named, ask to tag?, i had a lot of fun when i wrote this despite it being so short, logan got a gun lads, remus and virgil are mentioned - Freeform, the other character is up to yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3ml1n_loser/pseuds/gr3ml1n_loser
Summary: logan had a choice, his partners or a stranger. what will he choose?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Simple Choices (are the hardest to make)

**Author's Note:**

> : )

The choice is simple. 

The thought rang through Logan's mind. Logan stared down at his hands, as the person in front of him tried to loosen the ropes that bound them to the chair. You see, Logan had been sent a letter that very morning, detailing what was currently happening, with the classical, if not highly overused cut out magazine clippings. Typical. 

And that brings us to Logan's predicament, he has two choices. Kill a stranger, someone he's never known, never met, never even seen. However he can let them go, but this would result in his two boyfriends, Remus and Virgil, the only people he loved, and cared for, being slaughtered mercilessly. Logan couldn't fathom the idea of killing this _helpless_ person, it would be wrong and he couldn't stomach the thought of living with blood on his hands, although the letter insured he wouldn't get caught if he did so. But the simple notion of living without his boyfriends was heart-breaking. 

His grasp on the gun he was given tightened, his knuckles turning white as he tried to stay strong, holding back his tears. He had a choice to make and he had to make it now. Tears dripped onto the floor and his throat felt tight. He stared at his hands, gun in one, and knuckles white with tension. Most people could easily make this decision, right? Yes. Yes of course they could. It was clearly Logan's emotions clouding his judgment. 

It was emotions getting in his way. 

He looked over at the person, although hostage also seemed an appropriate phrase too, and finally saw the fear in their eyes. The person was bound and gagged and their muffled screams filled Logan's head, almost as if he too, could feel their fear, their anguish, their muffled begging bounced in Logan's head as he loosened the grip on the gun, only to tighten it again. Knuckles going back to white he pointed the gun and cocked it.

After all, the choice was simple.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this mess msbdnssb i might make a part two because that ending left lots to the imagination :)


End file.
